


A Completely Ordinary Trip to Uchiura

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Other, Pegging, Tailsex, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping, kind of, sexy succubus nico ruins your vacation: the movie: the video game: the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: When you came to Uchiura all you wanted was sand, sun, and a little R&R. But an encounter with a mysterious girl complicates things somewhat.





	A Completely Ordinary Trip to Uchiura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdamamiTomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/gifts).



> HAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY BINA! I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this fic! I certainly had fun writing it, which is something that surprises me. I'm definitely not used to making stuff like this.

When was the last time you were at the beach? It had to have at least been back in high school, back when you did that field trip to Okinawa. God, that was fun. You’d always wanted to do something like that again, and now, here you are, having spent a night at an inn in the tiny beach town of Uchiura. It’s no Okinawa, to be sure, but it’s probably cheaper, and it’s not like there’s any shortage of cool stuff to check out. You stretch out in your futon as the morning sun washes over you. What kind of stuff do you want to do today? Well obviously you’re going to head down to the beach, but what else? You sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes and glance around the room, and that’s when you hear a voice on the other side of the sliding door.

“Hey, open up!” Through the paper you can see the silhouette of a person holding a tray. Huh, that must be breakfast. Great timing. You get up and open the door to find a girl with short orange hair beaming up at you. You recognize her as one of the owner’s daughters, who you met last night. “Good morning! Here, your breakfast is ready.” She hands you the tray, and you smile and thank her before shutting the door. Well, you still have no idea what you’re going to do today, but you’ll certainly be able to think about it over some food.

* * *

Fed, groomed, and dressed, you step outside the inn, intent on exploring the town a little before heading down to the beach. From what you saw last night when you arrived you conclude that this town is absolutely a tourist trap of some kind, but it’s a very cute tourist trap. You stroll leisurely down the sidewalk with your bag slung over your shoulder, your hands in your pockets and your sandals making a flip-flopping noise with every step. You pass quaint-looking beach houses and and various little shops, and finally you stop. You’re in front of a convenience store, tiny and full of charming local flair. You glance around, looking for a sign that they might sell alcohol, before deciding that the only way you’ll find out if you can buy a six-pack here is if you just go inside. You go for the door and reach for the handle when it opens and hits you in the face. Ouch.

You fall backwards, and that’s when you realize your sunglasses have been knocked off your face. Oh great, your prescription shades are now lying off to the side somewhere. You scramble around blindly looking for your sunglasses, when a hand thrusts itself in front of your face, your sunglasses clutched in its fingers. You sigh in relief and gratefully take the glasses, putting them on your face before looking up at your savior. It’s a girl, rather young looking at that, wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit. Her dark hair is done up in a pair of twintails, and a pair of pink rimmed heart-shaped sunglasses rests above her deep red eyes. Those eyes...you pause as you notice them. There’s something about them. Something hypnotic. You gaze into them and your heart begins to race as you feel like you’re falling, they seem to glow with some sort of energy that you can’t identify, but you feel slightly afraid of. Then you blink, and it’s gone. Everything is back to normal. You shake your head a bit.

“Sorry about that, didn’t see you there,” The girl says. You nod and shrug as you get up. You’re having a little trouble forming words, given that odd experience you just had. “Be more careful next time. See you later!” The girl walks off into the distance, and you wave at her awkwardly. You stand there for a few moments before remembering that you stopped here to buy some beer. Stepping into the store is like entering a walk-in freezer after wandering the Sahara, the sudden difference in temperature hitting you like a sack of ice blocks. Weird, it can’t be that hot out, it’s only early May. Whatever. You walk over to the cooler and grab some cans.

* * *

You’re panting and sweating by the time you finally reach the beach. You feel like you’re melting into a puddle it’s so hot. Fishing your phone out of your bag, you check the temperature. Only 21 degrees? That can’t be right, it feels like it’s at least 30. Well, whatever. You’re here at the beach now, so it shouldn’t be too hard to cool off. You strip down to your swim trunks and stuff your clothes into your bag as you look for a place to keep it safe. You hadn’t planned on going into the ocean just quite yet, but with this unbearable heat you had to do something. You find a place to rent lockers, and you pay and stow away your things before running off towards the water, the sand hot on the soles of your feet.

When you reach the edge you don’t stop to dip your toes, you just plow forward into the water, not even flinching at the sharp coldness of your trunks getting wet. You get out to a certain point and duck under a wave, letting the cool ocean wash over you. It feels so good, so cleansing, your head surfaces and you let out a long, relieved sigh. You spot another wave and body surf to shore, quickly picking yourself up and shaking the seawater out of your hair. You notice some people staring at you, and based on their blurry outlines and color placement you guess that they are probably girls. You do finger guns at the probably girls. They keep staring. That’s when you notice that there’s something wet around your ankles. You look down to see that your trunks have pooled around your feet and your dick is on display for the entire beach. Oh. Oh my god. You let out a rather unmanly squeal of embarrassment and quickly pull up your trunks. No wonder those girls were staring. Especially since it was at this point that you noticed that you’ve got something of a semi-boner. Did everyone see that? Why do you have a boner? Well, no matter. You run off to pick up your things so you can move to another section of the beach. Better to be around less strangers who have seen your half hard junk.

Later, you’ve rented a lounge chair and an umbrella and are currently lying in the shade drinking a beer. Unfortunately, you don’t feel any better, as you are still feeling ridiculously hot and to make matters worse you’re at full mast now. Your trunks strain uncomfortably against your erection, and you place a magazine over your crotch in the hopes nobody will notice. You let out a long sigh. So much for a relaxing vacation. Today you’ve already been hit in the face and accidentally flashed an entire beach, and on top of that you are inexplicably hot and horny. You squirm around a little before you notice someone approaching you. Your fight-or-flight response activates as you recognize the silhouette and colors as those belonging to one of the girls who had been staring at you earlier. You begin to sweat profusely as she gets closer, and now that you’re wearing your sunglasses you can make out the details of her appearance. It’s another young girl with twintails in a pink swimsuit, although this one is wearing a frilly one-piece. Her hair is also different, being a sort of rose color, and you notice that it’s a little longer in the back than the other girl’s. As she draws even closer you’re able to get a look at her eyes. Jade green, but there’s something off about them. They look somewhat dull, almost empty. The girl is in front of you now, looking at you with those empty green eyes.

As politely as you can, you greet her and ask her what she’s doing. She wrings her hands together nervously and averts her gaze. You swallow. Finally, she speaks. “Um...are you alright?”

You cock an eyebrow. What does she mean by that? You ask her, and she responds. “You um...what happened earlier...that must have been embarrassing,” She says. Well yes. Yes it fucking was, of course it was embarrassing. You don’t say that though, you simply answer in the affirmative.

“Well...um...do you...do you need anything?” Do you need anything? What could you possibly need from her? You ask her. “You know,” She says, her voice oddly quiet, “...anything.”

Subconsciously you think you understand what she meant by “anything” at which point a chain reaction is set off in your mind that culminates in the realization that an underage girl is asking you for sex. What you want to do is yell “no!” and get out of there as fast as you can, but for some reason you don’t. You’re horrified to find yourself actually considering taking up her offer, images flashing in your mind of yourself doing unspeakable things to this girl. You want to scream at this mental slideshow, and you become aware that something inside you just feels _wrong_. Instead, to your own disgust, you find yourself agreeing that yes, you do need something from her. Your body moves of its own accord as you get up and follow her to a secluded spot. You want to panic, you want to scream and cry, but you don’t. You can’t. You’re not in control anymore.

You find yourself in the back room of a closed snack stand, the girl on her knees in front of you and your back against a wall. She reaches up with her small hands and undoes the tie on your trunks, pulling them down and letting your erection come free. You hate that it feels good that your cock is no longer restricted, and you also hate how you’re letting her touch you like that. She’s running her hands all along your cock, teasing and kissing your head. All things considered, it feels pretty nice, and that’s exactly the thing that makes your stomach lurch. You stare as she licks you from base to tip and back, suckling on one of your balls, then switching to the other, before licking back up and taking the tip into her mouth. For someone so young looking, she sure knows what she’s doing. You don’t want to think about how she might have gotten so good at this as her head bobs up and down on her cock, her hands gently massaging your balls. You hate to admit it, but you’re enjoying this. You groan softly as she takes you deeper, her pace increasing. You’re actually kind of impressed, since you’re on the larger end of average and she’s so...tiny. She looks up at you with those dull, empty eyes, and as she tongues and sucks the head of your cock you wonder if your eyes look the same. What could have corrupted this girl, and could it be the same thing that corrupted you? The answer comes a lot sooner than you could have anticipated.

“Well done Ruby.” You look up to see a girl standing in the doorway of the room. No way...it’s that girl from earlier! The one who hit you with a door! She’s leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed confidently and a cocky smirk on her face. Her red eyes are definitely glowing now, and they shift to meet your own. “Thanks for helping me out today,” She says, stepping into the room and shutting the door. She removes her sunglasses from her brow and they vanish in a puff of smoke. That’s when two lumps begin to protrude from her forehead. They quickly grow and break through the skin, and you realize that this girl has just grown a pair of red horns. “I’ve been helping Ruby here work on her confidence lately,” She says as she walks over, kneeling down and placing her hands on the pink haired girl’s, Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby is still working your cock, but that doesn’t mean you don’t notice the long red tail swishing behind the horned girl. “That’s right Ruby, just like that,” She coos into Ruby’s ear. Ruby’s eyes close and she starts to go even faster, and you feel like you’re about to cum already. The devil girl is still massaging Ruby’s shoulders and whispering in her ear, but she stops to look up at you.

“Hmhm...you look like you’re getting close,” She says, a seductive smirk spread across her features. You nod in affirmation, although not of your own will. The girl chuckles. “Good. Go ahead and cum, Ruby will swallow all of it. Isn’t that right Ruby?” Ruby just moans around your cock, and that’s the thing that sets you off. Before you can stop yourself a white hot load shoots out of your dick, straight down Ruby’s throat. Ruby takes it all, moaning some more as she drinks down your cum, and the devil girl coos softly and rubs her back. “That’s it Ruby, swallow it all.” Ruby does just that. After the final spurt of cum she pulls off, gasping for air.

“N-Nico-chan,” She says, her breathing heavy. The devil girl, she must be Nico, smiles warmly at her, but her eyes are full of lust. She leans in and captures Ruby’s lips in a heavy, passionate kiss, before scooping the other girl up in her arms. You can only watch as Nico’s tongue plunges into Ruby’s mouth, causing their saliva to mix and spill from the corners of their lips. You can only listen as they both moan and gasp into each other’s mouths, making wet slurping noises as Nico sucks on Ruby’s tongue. Nico seats herself on a crate, Ruby in her lap, leaning back against her. She breaks the kiss and spreads Ruby’s legs before looking at you.

“Well?” She says, playing with the piece of pink fabric hiding Ruby’s most private spot. “We’re not done here, you know.” You can see the darker pink spot on the fabric, and as Nico pulls it to the side it’s not hard to see how it got that way. Ruby’s pink pussy lips are dripping, fluid flowing out from her slit. Nico moves her fingers from Ruby’s crotch to Ruby’s lips, a string of love juices still connecting them. Ruby takes the fingers into her mouth and begins to suck sensually, her eyes rolling back as if she were orgasming just from her own taste. “Come on,” Nico purrs, spreading Ruby’s lower lips with her other hand. “What are you waiting for, hm?”

You’re really not waiting for anything, you’re just not keen on taking this poor girl’s virginity. Actually, no, given what you’ve seen today, you can guess that she probably lost it to the devil girl holding her. You shudder at the thought. The point stands though, you’d rather not go through with this, and yet you step forward, compelled by Nico’s voice. You’re already hard again, somehow, and you line your cock up with Ruby’s entrance.

“Good boy,” Nico says, her tail swishing behind her. You scoff internally. You sure as hell don’t feel like a good boy. Especially now, as you grasp Ruby’s thighs and push your way inside her. You moan involuntarily as her tight heat envelops you, and you hear her let out a small squeak. You’re surprised you even fit. Nico’s eyes bore into your own, and that’s when you hear a voice in your mind. Nico’s voice. _Move_ , it says. You obey.

Ruby cries out as you pull back and slam into her, perhaps a little too roughly. But you can’t stop yourself from being so rough, and you almost don’t want to because it feels so _good_. Ruby is so tight, her insides feel like velvet as you pound in and out of her. You start to go faster, harder, of your own free will no less. You can’t help it. This feels so good, you just want more. You want to ravage her, break her, fill her up. You feel your own morals crumbling to pieces as you fuck her relentlessly, listening to her moans and cries as they filled the room. You growl and lean forward to bite her shoulder, but something stops you. Something long, thin, and red.

Nico tuts as her surprisingly strong tail presses against your lips and forces you back. “Ah ah. Don’t mark her.” Her tail slides away from your face, and seconds later you hear a loud _crack!_ followed immediately by stinging pain across your back. You whimper even as you continue to thrust into Ruby, who has grabbed onto your shoulders for support. Nico’s tail whips you again, and again, and again, and you start to worry she might end up drawing blood. Great, how would you explain whip scars on your back if someone saw them? The explanation of “oh, some devil chick forced me to have sex with an underage girl, and when I stepped out of line she started whipping me with her tail” was probably not gonna cut it. Nico’s tail smacks against your butt, slightly more gently than it had against your back, but nonetheless painfully. “Such a naughty boy,” Nico says with a sneer. You just whine in response. “Do you think you need to be punished?” _Yes you do, you’re a bad, naughty boy_ , you hear Nico’s voice say in your head again. You nod in agreement with the voice, even as you continue thrusting into Ruby. You feel Nico’s tail move along your ass, dipping between your cheeks and running all the way to your balls and back before circling your hole. “Good,” Nico says, smiling. “Now don’t cry too hard, take your punishment like a man.”

Without warning Nico’s tail plunges deep into your asshole. You let out a girlish scream as it rams against your prostate. Nico pulls her tail out and glares at you. “Keep your voice down,” She says lowly, her eyes glowing a deep red, “or this will get worse for you.” You nod timidly and resume fucking Ruby, which you had halted out of surprise at the sudden intrusion. The tail goes back into you, and Nico matches the pace of your thrusts. Every time you plunge back into Ruby’s tight, warm cunt Nico’s tail slams against your prostate, and the combination is starting to drive you insane. You begin to pant like an animal, your thrusts becoming faster and more erratic, and Nico’s tail began to move faster inside you accordingly.

You feel Ruby’s nails digging into your shoulders, her cries are getting louder and more high pitched. She’s getting tighter too, and moving is becoming a little harder. “Nnnnh...Nico-chan! Nico-chan, I’m gonna cum!” Nico smiles and kisses the back of Ruby’s neck softly.

“Go ahead Ruby, you can cum,” Nico says in Ruby’s ear. She looks at you. “Well go on then. Cum inside her, don’t hold back.” As she says this, you also hear her voice inside your head again. _Cum for me, boy_.

What follows is probably the most intense orgasm you have ever had in your life. You can’t tell if your vision has gone black or white, and you can’t hear anything. You can only feel your body, and it feels like you’re being ripped apart, molecule by molecule. You feel the cum draining out of you, but you don’t know where it’s going. You don’t care. You’ve just lost your goddamn mind and you haven’t the slightest clue how to find it. Do you even want to find it? All you can think about is Nico, and how good she made you feel, how she rewarded you properly for helping her, how she is good and wonderful and you want to serve her and please her. You feel dizzy. Everything fades.

* * *

You wake up in your futon at the inn. It’s night, and your yutaka is drenched in sweat. You sit up to catch your breath. What a disturbing dream. Perhaps the most unsettling thing about it was how incredibly real it felt. Your body even aches in just the sort of ways it would after doing those kinds of things. You reach for your phone to check the time. It’s 3:04 AM, May 8th.

Wait, that’s odd. Didn’t you arrive on the sixth? Shouldn’t today be the seventh? Unless you just slept for over a day straight something just didn’t add up. A chill runs up your spine. You look up from your screen to see the darkness shift in front of you.

You drop your phone as something materializes out of the shadows. It’s a girl. A girl with dark hair done up in twintails and a pair of glowing red eyes. Realization hits you like a demonic freight train. Everything that happened...

The girl looks a little different now. Instead of a pink swimsuit she’s wearing an extremely frilly hot pink outfit that shows a ludicrous amount of skin. Her legs are clad in fishnet stockings and she’s wearing a pair of pink and black heels, and you notice that her hair seems to have been teased up. She strides toward you confidently, a wicked grin spread across her features, and you notice she now sports a pair of wings, one pink and one black. Her tail whips in front of her, pulling your blanket off of you and exposing your clothed erection. She kneels down and undoes your yutaka, your cock now vulnerable to whatever depravity she wants to inflict on you.

Nico runs her tongue along the underside of your dick, all the while looking up at you with those glowing red eyes. She takes it into her mouth and begins to suck, and not once does her gaze shift. You hear a voice in your head. Her voice. _I know you’ll enjoy your trip, because I’m just getting started with you._


End file.
